Malegorn Clegane
"Violence is the currency of this world; life and death, that's all that fucking matters when a man has his hands around your throat." Malegorn Clegane is a Knight of House Clegane in the Westerlands and a currently serving member of the Kingsguard. Appearance Like some of his Clegane ancestors, Ser Malegorn Clegane is a complete behemoth of a man. Malegorn stands approximately eight feet tall, weighing roughly five hundred pounds. He regularly wears a great helm which covers his face, granting him an even more intimidating appearance on top of his already terrifying size, in addition to wearing suit armor that is so inhumanely large and heavy, no ordinary man could ever hope to wear it. In tangent to this massive suit of armor, he carries a giant greatsword in one hand, and a shield in the other, given his seemingly superhuman strength. He possesses a voice so bellowing it’s believed it could shatter rock. When his helmet is off, he possesses a large, pronounced facial structure one would expect of someone his size, with a brow so heavy it creates a shadow over his dead, angry eyes. He possesses a brown beard, with medium-length hair that looks somewhat messy. Biography Coming from a house allegedly built upon dead babies with a history violence of the highest decree, House Clegane’s tradition of size and violence has remained so throughout the past century. Growing up, Malegorn Clegane knew little other than fighting and violence. Malegorn was born in 364 to Ser Ilyn Clegane who’s only courtesy he granted young Malegorn was the seed that bore him; the house’s elderly maester said that it was the largest one he had seen since his uncle’s. Malegorn’s mother, Jeyne, died in the process of birthing such a colossus of an infant, leaving him without a maternal figure. Otherwise, Malegorn was subjected to a childhood of physical and emotional abuse. The only thing he was raised to understand were fighting, violence, and anger. He would frequently intimidate and bully his cousins other courtyard children, especially his dwarven cousin, as well as destroy their things and steal their toys (which he saw as ‘his’, for whatever reason). Coincidentally, there were at least two cases of kids falling to their death off a watchtower while Malegorn was growing up, which were ruled as ‘accidents’ by the bailiff. For his regularly poor behavior, none of the punishments administered to him had any true effect, the only thing they taught him were to cheat, and get ahead where he could without getting into trouble. Interestingly enough, Malegorn was far kinder to animals than he was to people; he would frequently feed the horses by the stable and the dogs in the kennel, petting them, as he was highly protective of them too. When Malegorn’s first dog died, he needed to be restrained and sedated to quell his wrath and sadness. In another case, when one of the courtyard children kicked his dog, he nearly beat the child to death, and likely would've killed him in all his fury, if an adult hadn't interfered. Outside of Malegorn’s unusual affection of animals, Malegorn’s childhood was regularly turbulent, never truly learning any boundaries and causing mayhem wherever he went. At the age of eleven, Malegorn became his father’s squire in Clegane’s Keep. The days he spent working with him were unforgiving and harsh. Punishments were administered to him based on the most meager of mistakes. At the age of twelve, he killed his first man – his first grown man, at least – as Malegorn’s father forced him and a prisoner to fight to the death after Malegorn he bumped his father’s elbow while drinking ale, causing it to spill all over him. Still, he learned how to joust and the finer parts of fighting from his father, and made exceptional progress in these fields. Malegorn was knighted by his father at the age of sixteen, mostly because his father didn’t want to deal with him anymore and had considered his efforts to be ‘acceptable’. He was much larger than his father now, standing well over seven feet tall at the age of sixteen, and still growing. As he was knighted, Brynden’s Rebellion had just begun; seeing an opportunity to have his way, Malegorn assembled a retinue of men during this time, and would carve a path of destruction across the Riverlands and the Reach; killing, raping, and plundering all that he saw in the name of the crown. During this time, he became an alcoholic and a fancier of the Milk of the Poppy, as he indulged in the wiles of plundering. Malegorn’s band of raiders would eventually rendezvous with the bulk of the Loyalist forces, partaking in the siege and battle of Harrenhal that would conclude Brynden’s Rebellion. At this point, he either stood just under – or exactly at – eight feet tall, and Malegorn’s size and prowess in the battle were on full display. The behemoth hacked down man after man, carving his way across the battlefield. Until, he came across someone he knew especially well: his father, Ilyn Clegane. If there was one person he hated most in this world, it was him. Looking around, it was the perfect opportunity. He was separated from his men, everyone was distracted by the fighting, and no one would be any wiser than to presume he died fighting in the battle. Malegorn came up from behind the man his father was fighting and him with a single stroke with his greatsword, leading his father to believe he had saved him. He then looked his father in the eye – just so he knew it was Malegorn that killed him – and wrapped his hands around his throat, choking him and lifting him into the air as Malegorn savored the moment of tormenting his tormentor, as his father’s peach skin turned purple, and as he gasped his final breath looking down at his creation and his end, Malegorn tossed him aside like a ragdoll, dead as could be. Malegorn’s battle was not finished yet, however; soon after, he came upon the scene of one Lord Lynderly decimating Prince Roland Baelish in one-on-one combat. Alongside Lothar Baratheon, he forced Lynderly back, saving the Prince’s life. After the battle, Roland nominated Malegorn to join the Kingsguard to replace the late Alyn Westerling, who died a year prior. As a reward for saving his brother’s life, Malegorn was given a place on the Kingsguard by King Edmund. Since then, Malegorn has served his position on the Kingsguard dutifully, despite his unsavory nature, as well as recruiting four squires into squirehood that he treats no worse than his father treated him while he squired for him, all of whom he looks to "coach" into winning their respective tournaments. Timeline Portion * 364 AC – Malegorn is born in Clegane Keep. * 375 AC – Malegorn becomes his father’s squire. * 376 AC – Malegorn kills his “first” man. * 380 AC – Malegorn is knighted by his father. * 380-384 AC – Malegorn takes part in Brynden’s Rebellion, as apart of the Loyalists, assembling a ruthless band of raiders to kill, rape, and plunder all that he deems his to ravage across the Reach and Riverlands. * 384 AC – Malegorn murders his father and saves Roland Baelish’s life at the Curse of Harrenhal; he is recommended a position in the Kingsguard, replacing the late Alyn Westerling. Supporting Characters * Theron Kenning – Squire – Warrior * Perkin Pyle – Squire – Tourney Knight * Jonos Middlebury – Squire – Medic * Kermit – Squire Category:House Clegane Category:Westerlander Category:Kingsguard